Fidel Castro
Alejandro Fidel Castro Ruz was born on August 13, 1926 in Birán, the former Cuban province of Oriente. His father, Angel Castro Argiz, the son of poor peasants in Galicia, was a landowner and sugarcane colonist. His mother, Lina Ruz González, came from a peasant family in the province of Pinar del Río. He learned to read and write in the rural public school of Birán and continued his elementary education in the private Catholic colleges of La Salle and Dolores in the city of Santiago de Cuba. He started his Bachelor's degree at the Dolores school of the Compañía de Jesús in Havana, where he graduated as a Bachelor of Arts in June 1945. The Jesuits of Belén said: "Fidel Castro always excelled in all disciplines related to the letters ... He was a true athlete, he knew how to win the admiration and affection of all. He will study Law and we will not doubt that he will fill the book of his life with brilliant pages. Fidel has wood and the artist will not be lacking. " In September of 1945 enrolled in the careers of Law and of Social Sciences and Diplomatic Law in the University of Havana. In this center it was immediately linked to the political struggles within the university students and it held different positions in the Student University Federation. He was a distinguished member of several progressive and anti-imperialist student organizations such as the Pro-Independence Committee of Puerto Rico, the September 30 Committee - of which he was a founder - and the Dominican Pro-Democracy Committee in which he held the presidency. As part of his political activity at that time, he organized and participated in numerous acts of protest and denunciation against the political and social situation in the country. He was often beaten or imprisoned by repressive forces. Between July and September of 1947 when he was in the third year of his career he enlisted in the expeditionary contingent organized to fight against the regime of the Dominican dictator Rafael Leonidas Trujillo. The expedition carried out the training in Cayo Confites. He was promoted to lieutenant, platoon chief, and later the head of a battalion company. The expedition, which was by boat, was intercepted by a frigate from the Cuban Navy. Fidel jumped into the water with his gun so he would not be arrested. She considered it a shame that the expedition ended being arrested without a fight. He came into contact with Marxist ideas when he was already a university student. He was a sympathizer of the progressive Cuban Party of the Cuban People (Orthodox), he participated actively in the political campaigns of this Party and especially of its main leader, Eduardo R. Chibas. Within its political organization worked to cultivate between the young militancy the most radical and combative positions. After the death of Chibás, he made efforts to unmask the corruption of the government of Carlos Prío. After taking part in the expedition against Trujillo, he traveled to Venezuela, Panama and Colombia in 1948 as student leaders in order to organize a Latin American Congress of Students, which would have to take place in the latter country. He was in Bogota following the popular rebellion brought on by the assassination of Colombian leader Jorge Eliécer Gaitán in April of that year. He resolutely joined the fight. Survived by chance. In March 1949, he led a protest before the United States diplomatic mission in Havana to express popular indignation at the monument to the Cuban National Hero committed by the US Marines. Fidel graduated as Doctor of Civil Law and Diplomat in Diplomatic Law in 1950. From his office, he dedicated himself fundamentally to the defense of people and humble sectors. When Fulgencio Batista's coup d'état happened on March 10, 1952, he was among the first to denounce the reactionary and illegitimate character of the de facto regime and to incite its overthrow. This is one of the first photos of Fidel after the assault on the Moncada Barracks, taken at the Bivaque in Santiago de Cuba. The photo belongs to Ernesto Ocaña, photographer of the Diario de Cuba. He organized and trained a large contingent of over a thousand young workers, employees and students, mainly from the Orthodox ranks. With 160 of them, on July 26, 1953 he led the assault on the Moncada barracks in Santiago de Cuba and the Carlos Manuel de Cespedes barracks in Bayamo, in an action designed to detonate the armed struggle against the Batista regime. When the surprise factor failed, they could not achieve the goal. He was arrested by the repressive forces of tyranny a few days after the military setback and was held incommunicado for 76 days Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Anti-Capitalists Category:Anti-Imperialists Category:Anti-Revisionists Category:Fighter for Equality Category:Brave Heroes Category:American Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Married Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Lawful Good Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes who took a challenge Category:Heroes who killed the Villain Category:Male Heroes Category:Politicians Category:Officials Category:Anti-Jingoists Category:Believers of Religious Equality Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:War Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Heroes who Saved a Nation Category:Military Heroes Category:Anti-Nazis Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Modern Heroes Category:Working Heroes Category:Freethinkers Category:Freedom fighters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Writers Category:Book Authors Category:Heroic Creator Category:Parents Category:Conquerors Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Improvers of Lives Category:Heroes who lived in Poverty Category:Truthers Category:Communists